In the oil and gas industry, rotary steerable tools for downhole operations can be used to drill into a formation along a desired path that can change in direction as the tool advances into the formation. Such tools can employ components that brace against the formation to provide a reaction torque to prevent rotation of non-rotating tool portions used as a geostationary reference in steering the rotating portions of the tool.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved steerable rotary tools. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.